El encierro
by Milagrito
Summary: Gracias a una jugadita de Naruto e Ino, Sasuke y Sakura se quedan encerrados en un bodegón por más de 3 horas ¿Qué sucederá allí adentro?. SasuSaku :


¡Yo de nuevo! Es que tengo mucha inspiración últimamente. Todavía tengo más inspiración así que luego escribo las historias que están en mi cabecita. La inspiración SasuSaku está en mi [?].

_SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS_

Pareja: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno (SasuSaku).

Clasificación: K+

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al Mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. La trama si me pertenece.

Categoría: Romance/Humor [Como todas mis historias e.e No se nota que me gusten las historias Romance/Humor –sarcasmo–].

Summary: Gracias a una jugadita de Naruto e Ino, Sasuke y Sakura se quedan encerrados en un bodegón por más de 4 horas ¿Qué sucederá allí adentro?.

Bien, creo que esa es la información necesaria. Sin más preámbulos ¡A leer!:

_SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS_

**Presentado por Potu-mana**

**-El encierro-**

Dos jóvenes se encontraban en una pequeña bodega que queda cerca de la casa de Uzumaki.

Uno de esos jóvenes era: atractivo para la población femenina de la aldea, unos oscuros pero hechizantes ojos oscuros, cabello igual de oscuro que sus ojos pero con reflejos azulados, expresión seria, algo egocéntrico y arrogante, un chico con 18 años y un ex–vengador que creía haber perdido todo, pero se olvido de un pequeño detalle: sus antiguos compañeros y su sensei de antaño. Así que había podido regresar a su aldea; claro, tuvo que hacer labor social y estuvo en prisión por 6 meses. Su nombre: Sasuke Uchiha.

Su acompañante: cabello de un extraño pero muy lindo color rosa, ojos vivaces color verde jade, cuerpo que hacía que muchos de los jóvenes de la aldea babearan al verla, era amable con todo el mundo, siempre cargaba una sonrisa para el mundo –aunque, luego de la partida de Uchiha hubo algunos meses sin ver esa hermosa y reluciente sonrisa–, ayudaba a la gente en el hospital ya que ese era su trabajo; es ninja médico. Dice haber olvidado al Uchiha ya que en tiempos anteriores, cuando tenía 12 estaba obsesionada con el Uchiha. Este siempre le dice molestia a la Haruno. Hizo una muy buena amistad con Naruto, tanto que ahora llegan a decirse hermanos y volvió a tener amistad con Ino, su mejor amiga. Su nombre: Sakura Haruno.

Bien, se preguntarán cómo es que llegaron hasta allí. Fácil.

_Flash Back_

– Frente de marquesina, necesito que me acompañes a la bodega que queda cerca de la casa de Naruto, Hokage-sama me ha pedido llevar unas cosas para allá – le dijo su mejor amiga, Ino.

– De acuerdo, Ino-cerda. Vamos – le respondió esta comenzando a caminar junto a Ino a dicha bodega.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la dichosa bodega. Sakura entró primero y al ver que Ino no entraba, se volteó hasta la puerta solo para ver como su _mejor amiga _la dejaba encerrada en aquella bodega.

– Vaya amiga… – dijo Sakura. Pensó en golpear la puerta con su fuerza de monstruo, pero nada; no hacía efecto.

– Oh, Kami-sama ¿Qué te he hecho yo? – volvió a decir esta mirando al techo.

Ya al ver que nadie iría en su rescate se sentó sobre una de las cajas que había allí y suspiro derrotada con las manos en su cabeza y sus codos apoyados en sus rodillas. Así se quedó por un buen rato hasta que sintió cómo abrían la puerta.

– ¡No la cierren, no la cierr – en… demasiado tarde, ya la habían cerrado. Solo que ahora se encontraba dentro con ella su ex–compañero, Sasuke Uchiha.

– Maldito Dobe – murmuró Uchiha.

– Y si piensas usar algún jutsu o cualquier cosa contra la puerta, mejor olvídalo… No surte efecto – dijo Sakura todavía sentada en la misma posición.

Sasuke de todas formas, intento hacer jutsus, la deba con sus puños, su katana, patadas y… nada. La puerta absorbía todo el chakra de sus jutsus y no hacía nada con los golpes. Luego de tanto intentar se sentó en el suelo apoyado sobre la pared._ Sería una larga tarde._

_Fin Flash Back._

Ya llevaban más de una hora sin decir palabra, a veces se miraban de reojo y luego al ver que el otro les observaba regresaba su mirada a cualquier otra cosa.

– Uchiha, ¿Cómo fue que te encerraron aquí? – preguntó la Haruno tratando de romper el hielo.

– ¿Uchiha? ¿Y dónde quedó el Sasuke-kun? – preguntó el Uchiha.

– Responde a mi pregunta –

– Responde tu a la mía – le contraatacó el Uchiha.

– ¿Qué? ¿Piensas que luego de seis años siendo un traidor para la villa llegas y yo te trataré igual? – preguntó la Haruno mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

– Bueno, pero por lo menos un Sasuke estaría bien – dijo este. Le molestaba que su molestia no le diga su tan ansiado Sasuke-kun. La verdad una de las razones de haber regresado eran que había extrañado ese 'Sasuke-kun' de la pelirrosa. Eso que acaba de pensar si alguien lo dice, morirá violentamente –. La mayoría en la aldea me dice ya por mi nombre, excepto tu –.

– Y no lo haré –_ ¡Oh vamos, molestia! ¿Qué te cuesta decir Sasuke-kun? _–

– ¿Por qué? –

– ¿Por qué te importa tanto que yo te diga así? –

– Dime porqué no quieres llamarme Sasuke-kun –

– ¿Qué acaso eres sordo o qué? Ya te lo dije – dijo Sakura comenzando a irritarse – Dime tú por qué quieres que te diga así –

Sasuke ya estaba empezando a irritarse. Ya casi explotaba.

– ¡PORQUE ERES TÚ LA QUE NO ME DICE ASÍ! – Exploto… – Vine a esta estúpida aldea solo para escuchar tu risa, ver tus hermosos ojos y tu preciosa sonrisa pero más que todo… ¡escuchar tu Sasuke-kun! – Sakura se quedó de piedra, nunca había visto a Sasuke tan alterado… Espera, ¿Eso fue una declara… ¡OH KAMI-SAMA! Cuando Sakura captó las palabras del Uchiha su corazón brincó de la felicidad, latía fuertemente y se sonrojo violentamente.

– Tu… etto… a ti… yo… ¿Tu gustas de mí? – preguntó nerviosa Sakura, que por cierto estaba roja hasta la coronilla. Hacía juego con su cabello.

– ¡SI! ¡Nunca pensé que mi molestia me gustará… pero sí! – Uchiha seguía alterado dando vueltas para aquí y para allá. Sólo Naruto y ella podían alterarlo tanto… Oh, y también Suigetsu.

– Eh… etto… Tú… tú también me gustas, Sasuke-kun – eso detuvo al Uchiha quién se volteó hasta la pelirosa, aparte de que le correspondía… le había dicho Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y se acerco hasta su ex–compañera para luego levantarla del suelo y darle un profundo y apasionado beso.

Cuando la bajó al suelo escucharon como se abría la puerta, no pudieron ver quiénes eran ya que habían salido corriendo, pero jurarían que eran Naruto e Ino. Esos dos rubios eran una cosa seria, aparte de que los dos eran unos pervertidos se querían dar de Cupido…

Sakura agarró la mano del Uchiha y así salieron… _Nota mental: Agradecerle a su hermanito y a su mejor amiga luego._

– Sasuke-kun… – le llamó – nunca te había visto tan alterado – dijo esta sonriendo –

– Sólo mi molestia puede hacerlo… – dijo él – Oh, y también el Dobe y el idiota.

Sakura se agarró del brazo de Sasuke y así caminaron por el parque viendo las estrellas.

– Enserio, luego le agradecería a su amiga y hermano por esto – pensó Sakura apretándose más al agarre del pelinegro

_SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS-SS_

¡Taran! Eso es todo amigos [vocecita del cerdito de Looney Tunes]. Últimamente he estado llena de imaginación e inspiración. Tengo más historias en la cabeza que luego escribiré para ustedes :P. ¡No se olviden de darle al bello botoncito de abajo y dejarme un review!

Matta ne(:


End file.
